The Lost Swords
by Electric volcano
Summary: Sequel to "The Unclaimed Halfblood." Sam's sword has been taken by a mysterious thief. Sam, Percy, Annabeth, and a new demi-god, Megan, go on a quest to find the lost sword. Would they be able to find it? Percabeth, and OCxOC Sam and Megan


**Takes place 2 years after TLO.**

**POV of Sam. You don't have to read "The Unclaimed Half-blood." I will explain the things that were in "The Unclaimed Half-blood."**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, except for things I make!**

_You are cordially invited to Jake's end of the year party on June 12__th__ at my mansion. It will be held at 6:00-10:00 pm. Hope to see you there._

I read the letter aloud.

"I hope this will be fun," I muttered.

I walked back in my apartment, and looked at the clock. It was 4:00 pm. I had 2 hours to waste, so I sat on my bed, lied down, and stared at the ceiling.

Let me refresh you who I am. My name is Sam, and I'm 16 years old. I have black hair, and brown eyes, but every so often when I'm mad, they flash an electrifying blue. It's very strange, but when you are a half-blood anything can happen. And yes, I'm a half-blood.

Last year, crazy things happened. These two teenagers rescued me from this snake creature, and then told me that I was a half-blood. Then, I had this long quest to find my parent, who happens to be a god. I found my parent, who was Gaea; my mom claimed me, and she also gave me a sword called **φύση, **or nature. **(I found this on Google, so it might be wrong; the name isn't important anyways.) **It is a 4 feet sword with green vines that are entangled on the blade. It is in the form of a green bracelet that I put in around my right arm. I can turn it into a sword by pulling the bracelet on my arm. Now, I'm back in New York. I rented an apartment and went to Goode High School with Percy, the person who rescued me the first time I was attacked. The end of 11th grade is finally here. Percy just graduated from high school and he will study marine biology. That was perfect for him, since he is a son of Poseidon.

Two hours past by fast. I got up, and look at the clock. It was 5:40.

I went out of my apartment, and went in my Honda Accord. I just bought it 2 weeks ago. Anyways, I got in my silver car, and drove off to Jake's house for the big party.

Jake is one of my best mortal friends. He also goes to Goode High School. He has blue eyes, and brown hair. He is about 5 foot 9, and almost every girl asked him out in every prom and dance. Sometimes I wondered how he does it.

15 minutes later, I arrived at his house, or mansion. Jake was a pretty rich guy. His parents probably had a million dollars. I walked through the gate of his mansion. His mansion was surrounded by a concrete wall, and a gate to get in. Inside the gate was a big house with a giant door to get in, and lots of windows.

I knocked the front door, and Jake opened the door. His brown hair almost covered his eyes, but you still could see his blue eyes.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Come on in," he said.

I walked in his mansion. I saw many other teens that went to our school. I wondered if Percy was here. I looked around, but no sight of him. He probably didn't get invited, since Jake and Percy wasn't really friends.

I went to the snack bar, and got a cup of punch. I sipped my punch for a while until Jake came up to me.

"So how's the party?" He asked.

"Pretty awesome," I said with a smile on my face.

Just then, a girl with blue-green eyes and brown hair ran over to Jake.

"Oh, this is Megan," Jake said pointing towards the girl, "she's my cousin and she will be living with me for a while."

"Hey," I waved at her, "my name is Sam."

"Hey," she waved back.

"We have to start the open event," Jake said, "comeon let's go."

"Ok," Megan said as she ran towards the stage with Jake.

I stood there and sipped my drink. Something was difference about Megan. I could feel some immortal presence in her. Could she be a half-blood? She is an athletic looking girl with blue-green eyes and brown hair. Could she be a daughter of Poseidon?

"What's up, everyone?!" Jake said through a microphone.

"Awesome!" the students at the party and I yelled.

"Well, it's the end of the ye--," Jake said but was interrupted when the windows broke.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, a tornado,!" Jake yelled as he went hiding under a table.

It wasn't a tornado; it was 5 _empousi. Oh my Gods! _Why are there 5 _empousi_ in one place?

"Ahh!" Megan yelled, "its…its… a snake monster!"

"No it's not, Megan," Jake said, 'Get down, it's a tornado!"

I pulled my bracelet and a 4 feet long sword surrounded by vines appeared in my hands.

"Oh my god!" Megan yelled, "A sword just appeared in Sam's hand!"

"Put that pistol away!" Jake yelled, "what are you doing with a gun!"

"Mortals," I muttered as a _empousa _slashed at me.

I blocked it with my sword and switch to offence. I sliced the monster in half and it evaporated. Four more monsters came and started to fight me, but I was too skilled.

"Sam, shoot the bears!" Jake yelled at me, "yea! Go Sam!"

One after another exploded. Finally I imagined my sword back into a bracelet, and it changed back.

"Where did the gun go?" Jake asked as he walked down to me.

"It…" I said, "Disappeared."

"Wow, are you a magician?" Jake asked.

"Oh shut up," I said.

Then, Megan came up to us.

"It wasn't a gun!" Megan yelled at us, "Sam was using a sword."

"Woah!" Jake said, "You feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," Megan argued, "But I swear that it was a sword."

Just then, a crack appeared from the earth. Three shadowy dog-like figures crawled out of the crack.

"Oh my Gods!" I yelled, "Hellhounds!"

"Ahhh," Megan and Jake screamed.

"Earthquakes!" Jake yelled and he ran outside.

"Hide behind me!" I yelled at Megan.

"Ok," Megan said as she walked behind me, "You seem to know what's going on."

"Yea," I said as I killed all of the hounds of hell, "I'll explain, but promise me you will have to go to Camp."

"Fine," she said, "as long as you will answer my questions. Crazy things have to me before. This isn't the only one."

"Alright, "I said, "Let's go somewhere safe."

We walked outside, and I saw Jake standing behind a bush.

"Can I borrow Megan for a minute?" I asked Jake.

"Yea sure," Jake replied.

We walked over to a bench in a small park nearby, and we sat down.

"This might be hard to take in," I said, "You are a half blood."


End file.
